Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 1
Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 1 ist die 23. Episode der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 02.01.13 in Deutschland und am 14. 05. 2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. In dieser Folge wird Marshalls und Lilys Kind geboren. Inhalt Als Marshall erfährt, dass bei Lily die Wehen einsetzen, ist er sehr betrunken, macht Barney aber klar, dass sie unbedingt von Atlantic City nach New York müssen. Barney erkennt, dass dies nicht so einfach sein wird, da Atlantic City überfüllt ist und sie Ewigkeiten brauchen, bis sie in New York ankommen. Währenddessen machen sich Ted und Robin auf den Weg zu Lily. Ted gerät ein wenig in Panik und will Lily sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen, doch die Abstände zwischen ihren Wehen sind noch zu lang. Robin versichert ihr, dass alles gut wird und sie die Situation im Griff hat, weil sie schon einmal ein Pferd zur Welt gebracht hat und weiß, wie eine Geburt funktioniert. Ted will derweil eine E-Mail verschicken, die ankündigt, dass Lily sich in den Wehen befindet (Link zum Video von Ted, mit deutschen Untertiteln). Diese wimmelt die beiden ab und will eigentlich nur, dass man ihr eine Geschichte erzählt, damit sie von den Schmerzen abgelenkt wird. thumb|350pxIn Atlantic City verspricht Barney Marshall, dass er alles dafür tun wird, um ihn rechtzeitig nach New York zu bringen. Dafür möchte er im Gegenzug den Zweitnamen für das Baby aussuchen. Als Marshall hört, dass es sich dabei um "Wait for it" handelt, ist er begeistert. Barney will daraufhin das Motorrad, das im Casino steht, gewinnen, um damit nach New York zu kommen, doch die beiden haben kein Glück im Spiel. Währenddessen bekommt Lily einen Anruf von Marshalls Mutter Judy, die sich erkundigt, wie es ihr geht. Ted hat die E-Mail trotz Verbot geschickt, worüber Lily nicht begeistert ist. Sie will weiterhin nur Geschichten hören, um sich abzulenken und Robin und Ted erfüllen ihr diesen Wunsch, bis sie einen Anruf von ihrem Vater Mickey bekommt, der sich sofort auf den Weg machen will. Lily will dies aber nicht, weil Mickey in medizinischen Notfällen alles andere als unterstützend ist. Barney hat in Atlantic City genug vom Spielen und schmeißt sich auf das Motorrad, um mit Marshall abzuhauen. Dabei wird er allerdings von der Security geschnappt. Marshalls Willen, nach New York zu kommen, ist deshalb umso größer, doch er ist so betrunken, dass er nicht einmal richtig stehen kann. Als er beschließt, einen Taxifahrer zu bestechen, um ihn nach New York zu fahren, möchte er Geld abheben, doch der Automat zerstört seine Karte. Kurz darauf erscheint Barney, der von der Security freigelassen wurde, weil es nirgendwo ein Schild gab, das das Fahren auf dem Motorrad im Casino verboten hat. Er hat einen Busfahrer getroffen, der zwei Plätze auf der Fahrt nach New York für sie hat. Währenddessen hat Lily immer noch sehr starke Schmerzen und will durch die Geschichten von Ted und Robin abgelenkt werden. Als ihre Wehen nur noch vier Minuten auseinander liegen, will Ted sie ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber sie weigert sich wegen Marshalls Abwesenheit. Als Robin jedoch bereit ist, das Baby zu Welt zu bringen, willigt Lily aus Furcht ein, sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. thumb|left|350pxMarshall macht sich auf den Weg zum Busfahrer, um ihn zu fragen, wo sie in New York anhalten, doch dieser enttäuscht ihn, weil er sagt, dass sie nicht in der Nähe des Krankenhauses halten. Währenddessen befindet sich Lily bereits dort und darf laut Dr. Sonya keine Betäubung mehr bekommen. Sie schreit vor Schmerzen und Ted und Robin versuchen, sie durch weitere Geschichten abzulenken. Als dies nicht mehr funktioniert, will Robin das Baby entbinden, doch sie bricht zusammen. Dr. Sonya kommt kurz darauf herein und will, dass Lily nun anfängt, zu pressen. Diese will jedoch nicht ohne Marshall entbinden, doch dieser ist es nicht, der in diesem Moment im Zimmer steht, als sie nach ihm schreit. Stattdessen kommt ihr Vater Mickey herein und Lily lässt ihn von der Security wegbringen, nachdem er sie mit seinen Worten alles andere als trösten kann. Marshall versucht in der Zeit alles, um den Busfahrer davon zu überzeugen, ihn direkt ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Dieser weigert sich jedoch, weshalb Barney eine kleine Rede hält. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er das mit Quinn versaut hat und erzählt dem Busfahrer, was für ein toller Mann Marshall ist und dass er es verdient hat, bei Lily zu sein. Doch auch seine Rede hilft nichts und der Busfahrer will weiterhin nach Vorschrift handeln. Er darf nur anhalten, wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt. Plötzlich stehen die älteren Passagiere nacheinander auf und erklären dem Busfahrer, dass sie einen Herzinfarkt haben und genau in das Krankenhaus müssen, in dem Lily sich befindet. So schafft es Marshall genau zu dem Zeitpunkt dorthin, als Lily ihren Sohn zur Welt bringen möchte. Während sie in Schmerzen liegt, erzählt Marshall ihr von dem Zweitnamen, den Barney ausgesucht hat und sie ist begeistert. Während der Entbindung unterhalten sich Ted und Robin miteinander und Robin gesteht, dass sie wieder mit ihm befreundet sein möchte. Ted versichert ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei und die beiden vertragen sich. Kurz darauf stößt Barney zu ihnen und auch Marshall, der endlich Vater geworden ist. Die Freunde versammeln sich bei Lily und erfahren, dass ihr und Marshalls Sohn Marvin "Wait for it" Eriksen heißt. Gastdarsteller *Chris Elliott als Mickey Aldrin *Vicki Lewis als Dr. Sonya *Caine Sinclair als Joe *Nikki Stanley als Kate *Paul Eliopoulos als Obdachloser *Max Daniels als Taxifahrer *Francesca Capaldi als 7 Jahre alte Lily *Ken Takemoto als alter Chinese *Bobby C. King als Bodyguard *Mike Grief als Busfahrer *Katie Enright als Krankenschwester *Brenda Ballard als Fran *Elliot Goldwag als Alfred *Vivian Smallwood als Leila *Natalie Padilla als Banana Peel Girl *Scott Workman als Bodyguard #2 Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Das Schild "Absolutely No Boogie Boarding" aus der Anfangssequenz stammt aus der Episode Katastrophenschutz. *Marshall raucht seine letzte Zigarette. Dies wird in Die letzte Zigarette angesagt. *Ted hat eine Website für Lily erstellt. Lily wurde sehr sauer, weil Ted sie jedem per E-Mail geschickt hatte. Lily war schon sauer auf Marshall, als dieser dauernd Videos von Pärchenabenden gemacht hat. *Lilys Abneigung gegenüber ihrem Vater kommt das erste Mal in Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige vor. *Weil Barney mit dem Motorrad im Casino gefahren ist, hat man ein ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Motorrad fahren verboten" angebracht. So ein ähnliches Verbotsschild wurde in Katastrophenschutz schon einmal wegen Marshall am MacLaren's Pub aufgehängt. *Die Szene, in der Dr. Sonya Lily anschreit, war schon in Die Stinson-Krise zu sehen. *Barney erzählte schon in Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit von seiner Meinung zu Frauen aus Buffalo, New York. Anspielungen *Marshall spricht wie Yoda als er betrunken ist. *Robin glaubt, dass sie schon Zeit mit Neil Young in ihrem thumb|232px|Alle John BenderSchlafzimmer verbracht hat. *Marshall stellt sich Szenen aus dem 1986 Videospiel The Legend of Zelda vor. *Ted erinnert Lily an Halloween, als die Gruppe zusammen für "Süßes oder Saures" unterwegs war. Sie wollten sich alle als Charaktere aus Der Frühstücksclub verkleiden, sie waren aber alle John Bender. *Barney spielt den Terminator und imitiert dabei Arnold Schwarzeneggers Stimme. Musik *"You Were Born" von Cloud Cult Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7